A Knight in Shining Armor
by Kyo's Favorite Kitty
Summary: Someone needs a little help defending herself.


-1A/N I wrote this ages ago, almost two years and am finally posting it. Yes Jessica, it is the Hermione/Draco I wrote for you. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

"Dang, she's hot!", one of the boys, _the one on the left _Draco mentally noted, said smirking.

"Look at that body!", Draco heard the other, blonde-haired one say as they stepped a bit closer to the girl, who was innocently standing, staring off into space, by the statue of a very ugly female troll who appeared to be out for a picnic lunch.

Seemingly unaware of the approaching threat (males), the pretty girl leaned down to tie her white running shoes, displaying a fair bit of cleavage to the others in the hall. Her tight, low jeans left very little to the imagination and her deep purple tank-top was showing, what Draco thought of as, too much of her perfect pale skin. Honey-brown curls tumbled into her bright blue eyes and she pushed it back with a slender white hand. Draco rolled his eyes at her innocence, she was practically begging the stupid prats to attack her.

She straightened up as they took another step from the shadows to her left and towards her, but she did not seem to notice her danger. Frustrated, confused, and hurt was the way her would have described her expression at that moment, had he ever been asked to. "Looks like Potty and his Weasel have ditched her again", he whispered angrily under his breath, "and it looks like it will once again be my duty to save the day."

As the boys took another step, now within eight feet of the clueless girl, still blissfully unaware or their presence, Draco stepped out of his hiding place in the shadows. Gracefully, he sauntered up beside her and placed his arm on the wall above her head, successfully blocking her from their view. He turned his head very gently and threw a glare at the boys over his shoulder before turning his gaze back to her. They scampered off as Hermione nearly screamed in terror at the sight of her former enemy so close to her.

"Malfoy! You scared the-", she started at a rather loud and high cry, but he cut her off with a hand over her mouth. "You shouldn't stand here looking so defenseless, Mio, your going to get attacked one of these days by some creepy perverted Hufflepuff." At this he looked her up and down carefully and added incredulously, "Especially dressed like you are today." Draco gave her a meaningful look as he removed his hand and she looked down, blushing gently.

"Thanks Malfoy." She mumbled this, looking downcast and distracted.

"No problem", he replied easily, "What are you doing here, alone, anyway?"

"Oh", she blushed again at his question, "Harry and Ron were supposed to meet me here." At this, she looked down at her watch in frustration, "That was nearly an hour ago however."

Draco laughed, "Leave it to the Golden boys to forget their pretty princess." Hermione giggled uncharacteristically as he continued. "Fortunately I, the brave and handsome knight, am here to save the day!"

The confused look on her face as she stared up into his own made him laugh harder as he leaned back from her and offered a slender hand, "Will you accompany me, milady, to Hogsmeade this fine day?"

Hermione looked him up and down, taking in his appearance for the first time since he'd arrived to save her. He was wearing muggle clothing, a black long-sleeved shirt and almost girly black jeans, both extremely tight to his delicate frame. Pale blonde hair was delicately ruffled, as if windswept, and fell into his Slytherin green eyes. She had never before fully appreciated his beauty, but now she couldn't let it escape her attention.

"I'd love to." she finally replied, and a smile lit her pale face.

They walked hand-in-hand down the long Hogwarts lawns and out of the gates, chatting amiably about everything from Quidditch to housecats. Many times that day he proved himself to be a great protector and a wonderful friend to Hermione, and she wondered that she had not seen it before. The whole day was spent in laughter and fun, both enjoying the simple pleasures of shopping on a beautiful day. When they eventually passed the Golden boys in the street outside a parchment store, Hermione and Draco both ignored them purposefully and held hands even tighter.

He walked her back up to the castle later that night, after night had fallen and stars twinkled merrily in the sky. The smell of rain and spring was in the air and both minds knew they had formed a connection with each other; one that could not be broken by Hermione or Dracos so-called friends.

"Goodnight Princess!" he murmured as he gently kissed her hand, and then her cheek when they had reached the portrait of the fat lady. "We will meet again soon, I assure you." and with a brief kiss to her lips, he slipped casually back down the corridor and down the stairs.

She watched him saunter down the hallway, his dark form slipping easily into the darkness of the night, a hand pressed gently to her lips. Hermione realized, with very little shock, what a marvelous day she had just had. With a little more astonishment, she realized that she hoped to spend many more days in the company of Draco Malfoy.

"Funny", she whispered to herself when he had finally disappeared from her view, "he really is like a knight in shining armor. _My_ Knight in shining armor." With a smirk, she whispered the password and disappeared into Gryffindor tower, a smile on her lips.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes, my Beta enjoyed the story too much to actually help me fix it… R and R PLZ!!!!


End file.
